earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Masks
Characters * Amanda Waller * Marian Grange * Misfit * Huntress * Phantasm Location * Gotham City, NJ * October 31st 2016, 2305 EST VOX Archive * Misfit: groan I thought life as a superhero would be fun... This is boring! * Huntress: One... You're not a superhero, you're more like an... intern. Two... I told you this was going to be boring and you insisted on coming anyway. So, whose fault is it that you're bored? * Misfit: It's Halloween! We should be out there, kickin' in bad guys' teeth. * Huntress: No offense, kid, but Halloween is a dark time for me. Some major expletive happened on Halloween... Hey, what is it with your sister-slash-cousin and you, always using that term. * Misfit: What term? * Huntress: Kicking in teeth. You both say it... a lot. * Misfit: That's the term. It's what we heroes do, you know? * Huntress: No... I kick ass. I punch in teeth. * Misfit: Same diff... Either way, I got it from Babs. She says it a lot... even as a civilian. I s'pose it does seem weird that a paraplegic would say that so much, though. * Huntress: I don't care who you are or what you say, Babs doesn't need working legs to kick ass. Trust me. Your cousin hasn't lost her her edge. Been twelve-plus years since she was Batgirl, but she hasn't- * Misfit: Barbara was Batgirl?! Wait, no way... Like the "OG" Batgirl?! * Huntress: She didn't tell you? Oh, expletive. Whoops. Me and my big mouth. No chance we can keep this between us? I'll let you call yourself my sidekick. Eh? Eh? * Misfit: Okay... Fine... But one more question? How many Batgirls were there? * Huntress: Uh... four. Babs was the first, then me, then it really doesn't matter. * Misfit: You were a Batgirl, too?! No way! Was Dinah one, too? * Huntress: No. Fishnets are more her thing... * Misfit: Can I be Batgirl? * Huntress: scoff Batgirl is Batman's sidekick. You're mine, remember? Though, we do need to get you a better costume. Whoa, put a pin in that and zip your lip. Hand me that microwave receiver. * Misfit: feedback Oh, hey... That's Marian Grange! I'm voting for her... or, I would, if I was like week older. Lousy mid-November birthday. scoff Oh, right... Zipping my lip... right now. Zip. See? whack * Huntress: Now you know why it's called sidekick! Shut it or I'll kick you again. * Marian Grange: feedback -r, coming, Amanda. It's been too long. How're the kids? * Amanda Waller: They're fine. Thanks for asking, Marian... Oh, dear. You're trembling. No reason to fear, dear... I know I chose an ominous location for our meeting, but there's nothing sinister going on here... yet. * Marian Grange: Yet? * Amanda Waller: Marian... explosion, gas pellet hissing, clatter, footsteps, ventilated breathing, gasp You're a Gothamite. Surely you know the mask of the Phantasm when you see it... Relax, Marian. We're not here to kill you.We're here to talk. That's all... There you go. Deep breaths. Compose yourself. Now, walk with me. footsteps I just need your assurances that this whole deal with sacking Jeremiah Arkham is all political bluster and empty promises. You see, ARGUS and Arkham are just starting our relationship and we need the doctor to ensure a safe transition. I mean, we're not talking just about Gotham's safety here, Marian... We're also dealing with international security. Certainly, you don't want to put world peace at risk just because the asylum's eyesore, right? Right, Marian? * Marian Grange: Uh... right. Right, Amanda. But, surely there's a better fit for a direct- clearing No. You're right. It's all just political bluster and empty promises. chuckle * Huntress: Figures. Dirty, lying politicians. scoff Oh no, where'd Phantasm go? rolling on rooftop Oh, expletive! Carrie, get d-! explosion * Phantasm: equipment damaged How quickly... th... tress... com... t... rey... laughter and footsteps * Amanda Waller: Take... e... ask... ut... eav... hr... irl... lost Trivia and Notes * Carrie has been with the Birds of Prey since VOX Box: Birds of a Feather. * Carrie does eventually become Batgirl. * Marian Grange doesn't get to keep her promise to Waller because she loses the election to Lincoln March. * Phantasm was revealed to be working for Amanda Waller in Oracle Files: Augustus Freeman 1. * Story continues in VOX Box: Dick Grayson Agent of ARGUS?. Links and References * VOX Box: Masks Category:VOX Box Category:Amanda Waller/Appearances Category:Marian Grange/Appearances Category:Carrie Kelley/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Andrea Beaumont/Appearances Category:ARGUS/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances